Changing of the Guard
Summary "Changing of the Guard" is the sixty-first episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on October 23, 2019 and is the twelfth episode in the third season. Plot One day, Elena arrives at the harbor to see Gabe. Gabe informs her that Avalor has a pirate problem. Elena notes that they've attacked three ships in one month. Gabe promises her it will be the last but that he must expand the Royal Guard as he needs more men. Elena gives him leave to do so and promises to find a new partner for fencing practice. Elena spars with Armando. A seamstress named Antonia Bello shows up. After noting she has some skill with a sword, Elena asks Antonia to be her sparring partner. Antonia displays impressive skill with a sword. Elena asks her of she ever considered becoming a Royal Guard. Antonia sadly replies she has but can't as women aren't allowed to be Guards. Elena says that that's not true. Antonia replies by asking why there are only men in the Royal Guard. Unsure, Elena asks her grandparents why. Francisco states that the Royal Guard is just for men which he tries to justify by making a sexist speech. Elena and Luisa says it's for everyone. Elena informs Antonia she can sign up and Antonia asks where. At the harbor, recruits are signing up for Royal Guard training, two of which are an arrogant recruit named Rocco Villalobos and his dimwitted brother Nacho. Elena arrives and presents Antonia as a recruit. Contrary to Elena's expectations, Gabe doesn't mind that she's a girl who wants to join the Royal Guard as her father was Rodrigo Bello, an excellent solider. For the first challenge, they have to get through an obstacle course. Antonia has trouble but Elena encourages her not to give up. The next day, Antonia kicks Rocco's butt during fencing and outstrips him in the jungle course. Furious, Rocco deliberately lies to the others to trick them into leaving her behind. This causes everyone to fail. Knowing they left her behind, Antonia is prepared to call it quits. The next day, Elena convinces Antonia to not quit and they head off to join the other recruits. This is fortunate as they are being attacked by pirates. Antonia saves everyone with her impressive skills. Gabe tells Rocco and Nacho they aren't cut out to be Royal Guards as Antonia and the other recruits are welcomed into the Royal Guard. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jorge Diaz as Gabe *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Julia Vera as Luisa *Melissa Fumero as Antonia Bello *Allen Maldonado as Rocco Villalobos *Dustin Yberra as Nacho *Arturo Castro as Felipe *Bernardo Cubria as Alejandro/Santino *Lyla Kalbetzer as Little Girl *Mikey Kelley as Higgins/Pirate Captain Songs *You Must Persist Trivia * Moral: Gender and lineage don't matter as much as talent, knowledge, and skill do. * This episode is similar to the Sofia the First episode "Just One of the Princes", where Sofia strove to be the first princess on Royal Prep's flying derby team. * Interestingly, the fact there are no female Royal Guards was hinted at in "To Save a Sunbird", as it is what gave Carla away when she tried to disguise herself as one. *This is the second time a member of the Villalobos family has been overly competive towards a rival recruit, this time though, Rocco is much more vindictive then his relative Rico. Gallery Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes